Lux, magic and trouble
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: Lux's is Harry's best she just not real or at least that's what a lot of people say, but Harry doesn't care and when something happens that changes how the Dursleys treat their son Dudley finds himself needing both Harry and Lux's support.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Mrs. Figg is slightly Ooc.**

**Chapter one: Rain, tea and the cupboard under the stairs.**

It was raining, and eight year old Harry Potter had taken shelter under a tree. He couldn't go back to his Aunt's and Uncle's house until his cousin Dudley's ninth birthday party had finished, and that wasn't for another three hours.

Not that Harry wanted to go back to the Dursleys, but he didn't have any choice in that, his parents had died when he was fifteen months old and Harry had, been dumped on the Dursleys.

It was clear to see from an early age that not a member of the Dursley family wanted him there, but their loathing of him didn't come into full force until he was six, when Lux appeared.

Lux was Harry's best friend, she was his only friend and she was imaginary, and only he could see her.

Yes, the only friend he had in the world was a figment, of his own imagination who seemed more real to Harry than anything else in the world.

Lux sat next him lessons, she hid with him from Dudley and his gang, she slept in the cupboard under stairs beside him and she was standing under the tree with Harry right at that moment,

"I think it is unfair that we have to stay out in the rain while the two whales, the horse's butt and their idiot friends are nice and dry," Lux huffed, Harry was going to point out that only he was cold and wet, but he knew Lux would take it as a reference to her being imaginary, Lux hated being reminded that she wasn't real even though both she and Harry knew she wasn't, so he said "Because life is unfair Lux," instead.

"Yeah well, I think we should make life a little fairer," Lux said, with look on her face that Harry had seen many times before, the look that always resulted in trouble.

"Whatever you're going to suggest, we are not doing it," Harry said, causing Lux to start pouting.

"Harry, I was going to suggest we go back to the house of boredom and embarrass the Dursleys," Lux told him, Harry knew that if he did what Lux suggested they'd be hell to pay.

Harry felt drops of rain fall on his head through the branches of the tree, the rain was falling harder and quicker.

"Lux, you know that Uncle Vernon would flip out, just like he did with the slug incident,"Harry told her, his teeth chattering slighty

"I suppose you're right, but we can't stay here you'll freeze to death," Lux said, disappointed at not getting to embarrass the Dursleys and worried about Harry having to stay out in the rain for another two hours and forty-three minutes.

Harry nodded in agreement about not staying under the tree, but where to go until he could return to the Dursley house hold.

Then it struck him, he could go round to Mrs. Figg's, she lived near the Dursleys house and Harry had gone to her house several times in the past to hide from Dudley and his gang in the school holidays.

Mrs. Figg's house smelled like cabbage and she was very fond of cats, she often gave Harry a slice of stale chocolate cake when he visited and she always offered Lux a piece too; she was the only other person who acted as if Lux was real.

* * *

When Harry arrived at Mrs. Figg's completely soaked from head to toe, she quickly ushered Harry into her home and offered him a towel and a hot drink.

Harry sipped his tea slowly, careful not to spill it which was difficult when Lux kept making faces and he was struggling not to laugh.

"How is Lux?," Mrs. Figg asked.

"She's good, keeps getting me into trouble, but that's Lux's for you," Harry said, earning a mock hurt look from Lux.

"I do not get you into trouble, I make you have fun," Lux told Harry, while standing behind Mrs. Figg clapping her hands loudly as if miraculously Mrs. Figg would hear her.

Mrs. Figg said nothing as Harry told Lux to quit clapping her hands and insisted that she did get him into trouble,

"So why were you and Lux out in this weather anyway?," Mrs. Figg asked, knowing the answer would involve the Dursley family, why Dumbledore insisted on keeping Harry with that family she'd never understand.

"It's Dudley's birthday and he is having a party, and I wasn't invited," Harry said, before taking a slow sip of his tea.

"Yeah, like we wanted to spend time at the mini whale's party anyway," Lux snorted.

Harry ignored Lux in favour of summoning the courage to ask Mrs. Figg a question,

"Mrs. Figg, you've lived here a long time and I was wondering if you lived here when my parents were alive?, and if you did, did you ever speak to them when they visited the Dursleys?," Harry asked in a rush.

Arabella Figg replied by telling half the truth,

"When I moved here, you were already living with the Dursleys and from what I've heard I don't think your parents ever visited the Dursleys," Mrs. Figg said, not mentioning the times she'd met James and Lily at Order meetings, because they'd led to questions that Dumbledore had forbidden her to answer.

Harry sighed with disappointment and Lux scrunched her eyes up in suspicion, getting the feeling that her best friend and creator wasn't being told something, then again she often got the feeling something was being kept from Harry.

"She's in on it," Lux told Harry.

"Lux, not this again,"Harry groaned.

"I am telling you, the Dursleys are keeping something from you and so is she, I mean don't you think it is odd that the Dursleys didn't take you to see the doctor that the school recommend when you started talking to me in class, these people love normal and yet, when given the oppituinty to see why you're not they pass it up," Lux said, her eyes pleading with Harry to trust her judgement.

"Lux, we will talk about this later, Harry promised.

Mrs. Figg looked between Harry and the space he was talking to,

"Do you know what time you're able to return to the Dursleys?," Mrs. Figg asked

"Um, about nearly two hours," Harry muttered, he worrying that being there that long would, be imposing.

"Well, you and Lux can make yourselves useful and help me untangle the wool in that box," Mrs. Figg said, pointing to the box on Harry's right side.

Lux shifted towards the box and peered in it,,"Untangle the wool, we'd have more luck convincing Vernon to wear a pink Tutu to work," Lux told Harry, who shuddered at the mental image.

Mrs. Figg got up to collect the box an walked straight through Lux when she got to it, causing Lux to shout "Hey,".

When Harry saw into the box he released Lux was right, there was more chance of Uncle Vernon wearing a Tutu to work than untangling the wool.

Nearly two-hours trying to do something that seemed impossible , Harry and Lux left Mrs. Figg's to return the Dursleys.

The moment Harry set foot in the house he could hear Dudley whining over not having enough presents,

"How long do you think it'll take for him to have a tantrum?," Lux asked.

"I don't know, but from the sound of his voice it won't take long," Harry whispered, not wanting to draw attention to the fact he was home.

"I think it's time for a game of screeching whale," Lux suggested, giving Harry puppy dogs eyes in the hope he'd play the game.

Harry took a few seconds to ponder whether to play the game or not, screeching whale was a game Lux had invented, Harry would encourage Dudley's tantrum until he started screeching like a banshee while Lux did a mocking commentary on the Dursleys which luckily they couldn't hear,

"Okay, but the moment he starts throwing things we're out of there, Harry said quietly

"Deal," Lux said, with a big grin spreading over her face.

Harry walked into the living room to see Dudley glaring at his parents, "So did you get any good presents this year Dudley?,"Harry asked, his voice sounding innocent, but the twinkle in his eyes said differently.

"Of course, I did, but I am a spoiled brat who always wants more, "Lux said, trying to make her voice sound like Dudley's and failing miserably.

"No, and a lot of the, present's from my friends are for girls and don't count because I'm a boy," Dudley wailed, not hearing or caring about how ungrateful he sounded.

"Dudders, Sweetie, You've still got Daddy's and I present's,and the present's from Aunt Marge,"Petunia Dursley told her son, making no effort to scold her son for his behavior.

"We are buying your love, because we're scared you'll figure out how horrible we really are," Lux whispered directly in Dudley's ear, in the hopes he'd hear her and freak out.

Harry rolled his eyes at Lux, she did that every time in the hopes that if one person heard or saw her then she wasn't just a figment, of Harry's imagination.

"I am sure, it is not your fault Dudley," Harry said, cryptically.

"What's not my fault Potter?," Dudley asked.

"That your friends brought you girly gifts, I'm sure it probably has something to do with that rumour going around," Harry told his cousin, trying not to laugh.

"The rumor we started," Lux said, grinning.

"What are you babbling on about, boy?," Vernon Dursley asked, glaring at his nephew.

"There is a rumor going around that Dudley is really a girl, but you and Aunt Petunia wanted a boy so you've forced Dudley to live as a boy," Harry explained.

"Who started that rumor about my son?," Vernon asked, his fat cheeks turning red.

"I told you we did, you never listen you idiot," Lux hissed.

"Lux, you know he can't hear you," Harry said.

"Boy!," Vernon growled, either wanting an answer to his question or for Harry to stop talking to Lux, Harry wasn't sure.

"I don't know who started the rumors uncle Vernon," Harry said, trying his best to look innocent.

"People think I'm a girl, Mummy do something," Dudley ordered.

"Yes, do what I say or I'll become hysterical," Lux said, still failing to capture the likeness of Dudley's voice.

"Sweetie, mummy will fix everything," Petunia said, in the hopes to defuse a tantrum, but with no luck.

Dudley who resorted to what he always did when he was angry, throwing whatever was in sight around the room which was Harry's and Lux cue to leave.

Harry and Lux went to Harry's room or as Lux referred to it, the cupboard of boredom, to have the discussion that Harry promised at Mrs. Figg's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A Massive Thank-You to my readers and reviewers.**

**AN: I've skipped forwards to Harry's birthday.**

**Chapter two: Alive nine years, shouting and Dudley.**

It was odd to sit beside Dudley and not have his cousin insulting him, if anyone had told Harry earlier that day that come nightfall he and Lux would willingly sit next to Dudley on the stairs and try to comfort him; he'd have laughed and called them delusional, but here he was whispering comforting words while his Uncle screamed at his Aunt in the living room.

"MY SON IS A FREAK, HE GETS FROM YOUR SIDE OF THE BLOODY FAMILY, " The boys and Lux heard Vernon shout.

"Why am I a freak?," Dudley asked, looking confused and hurt at the insult from the man he adored.

"You're not, you're an idiot and made Harry's life difficult for years, but you're not a freak," Lux said, but only Harry heard her say it.

"Lux's says you're not a freak and I agree with her," Harry told his cousin, editing Lux's conversation.

"That's not all I said," Lux said, pouting.

"I didn't mean to it, I don't even know how I did it," Dudley said, as he wiped snot on his jacket.

"I TOOK YOUR FREAK OF A NEPHEW IN AND NOW HE HAS TURNED MY SON INTO A FREAK," Vernon's voice was getting louder and louder.

"Dudley tell me exactly what happened?," Harry asked, having been booted out of the house that morning and returning to find Dudley whimpering on the stairs, and a shouting Uncle Vernon in the living room; his ninth birthday had been going rather pleasant up until then.

"Well, mum said I should sort through my old clothes and give them to you for your birthday, I said I didn't want to go all the way upstairs to sort through my clothes; mum said she'd do it later and she went to the kitchen and my clothes were on the kitchen table, mum freaked out and phoned dad," Dudley said, Harry didn't know why his Aunt Petunia had freaked so something the clothes were waiting for her on the table, it wasn't as if other strange things didn't happen at Privet drive, but usually it was Harry who was blamed for it.

"The horse is such a drama queen," Lux snorted.

"Lux, insults later at the moment we have to figure out what is going on," Harry told his best friend.

"I wanted to do that weeks ago," Lux said, glaring at Harry.

She had told Harry the day of Dudley's party something was being kept from him and whatever that was now involved Dudley, she was sure of it.

"I know, you were right. Happy now," Harry said, folding his arms over his chest.

Lux stopped glaring and started grinning, "Yes,".

"I wish I could see Lux too," Dudley told Harry out of the blue.

Harry looked shocked at hearing Dudley say that, because for as long as Lux had existed he'd teased Harry rotten over her.

"That is the first thing he's ever said that doesn't make me want to punch him," Lux informed Harry with a massive grin on her face.

"I wish you could too," Harry said sincerely, it was odd for years Dudley had bullied him and yet, when he was given the opportunity to turn round and do the same Harry didn't want to.

The shouting from the living room stopped and Petunia Dursley opened the door, she looked as if she'd been crying.

"Both of you go to bed, it's late," Petunia ordered, her voice sounded cold and Dudley looked as if he'd been slapped as he walked up the stairs.

Harry moved past his aunt into the cupboard not daring to breathe even Lux was quiet, never before had Petunia spoke harshly to her son.

As Harry lay in the cupboard with Lux humming, softly; he got the feeling things were going to change for his cousin, that the spoiling and utter devotion from his parents were over, but Harry didn't know why.

So Dudley's clothes had somehow made their way downstairs, what made his Aunt so sure that Dudley must have done it?.

Harry was sure his Aunt would've of blamed him if he'd been there.

But he'd been enjoying the day with Lux, celebrating the nine years he'd been on the planet.

**AN2: Next chapter will be longer.**

**R &amp; R**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

AN: It has been nearly a year since I updated this for which I apologize.

It felt like his birthday had been a lifetime ago, but in reality it had only been a week. Harry was no closer to figuring out what was being kept from him or why his aunt, and uncle kept acting like someone had died. Uncle Vernon was spending less and less time at home, which both Harry and Lux agreed was a good thing.

Aunt Petunia spent most of the day topping up her glass of wine and it seemed Dudley had, had a complete personality transplant. He was offering to help Harry with chores and started to ask more and more questions about Lux which made Lux extremely happy.

Harry was certain this new Dudley had cropped up because Dudley was unsure about was going on and needed an ally during his parents' strange behaviour.

It seemed the three were beginning to form a strange bond which was strengthened when Aunt Petunia announced they were being pulled out of school to be taught at home by her.

Apparently she had just finished training to become a teacher when she found out she was pregnant with Dudley which news to both himself and Dudley.

Lux said that Dudley's arrival saved a lot of kids sanity by not having her as a teacher and agreed.

There was no explanation to why they were, being out of school and frankly Harry too scared to ask.

"Do you think us being pulled out of school will be forever?" Dudley asked, helping Harry clean up the kitchen while Lux danced around the room.

"I don't know, " Harry replied, because he really didn't know if they would ever return to school. "I mean I don't even know why your mum wants to teach us at home when she can barely look at either of us and Lux will you stop dancing?.

"I'll stop dancing when you stop being boring" Lux said, grinning at Harry.

"I am not being boring" Harry told Lux she stuck her tongue out in response.

"You're not being boring, but doing this, what do you two usually do to entertain yourselves?" Dudley asked, he couldn't go watch TV downstairs became his mum was in the living room and his bedroom recently felt empty. It wasn't because of lack of things because he had lots of stuff it just didn't seem to mean anything anymore.

"You know I'm beginning to warm Dudley without his parents pampering he is actually likeable" Lux told Harry who nodded in agreement with his best friend.

"Sometimes we play pranks, sometimes Lux's spends her time mocking people, but you can't see or hear her so that wouldn't be fun for you. Other times I'm stuck listening to Lux moaned about how bored she is" Harry informed his cousin as Lux frowned at being accused of moaning.

Dudley made his' I am thinking really hard face, which until recently Harry didn't know he had.

"We could build a fort out of books in my second bedroom" Dudley suggested.

"That is a great idea and we can pretend that it's a magical fort," Lux said, excited she would get to do something other than watching Harry tidy up.

"Lux and I think it's a great idea"

So while Vernon Dursley spent his day thinking up excuses as to why he wouldn't be home until late and Petunia sat in the living room drinking wine their son, their nephew and his imaginary friend spent the day building a fort out of books. 


End file.
